A Magic Gift
by 99Karie
Summary: Hermione ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il lui arriverait en allant déposer son devoir dans le bureau du professeur Chourave un soir de Décembre. Et elle était bien la dernière personne que Severus aurait eut envie de croiser à ce moment là. One-shot/Post-Bataille Finale. Severus vivant/innocenté-Hermione en huitième année /K


J'ai eut cette idée de fic il y a au moins quatre ans lol

(après avoir lu une fic sur le sujet qui m'a beaucoup fait rire et inspiré et dont -navré- je ne me souviens plus du nom)

Bref, à chaque Noël depuis j'espère réussir à la terminer et voilà que ça me reprend d'écrire et que j'arrive ENFIN à la poster... En plein mois d'Avril...

Pourtant c'est pas comme si j'avais d'autre projet sur le feu...

Je sais plus si je dois rire ou pleurer.

;p

**One-shot **

(un vrai cette fois XD !)

**A Magic Gift**

**.**

Dévalant comme une folle l'escalier principal, Hermione retint son souffle alors qu'elle enjambait quatre marches d'un coup. Elle atterrit souplement sur ses deux pieds, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, avant de filer à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs de l'école. Son sac de cours se balançant vivement sur son épaule ne ralentissait en rien son pas rapide malgré son chargement gargantuesque. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle repartait de la bibliothèque Hermione avait jetée un sortilège afin de le rendre aussi léger qu'une plume.

Elle passa en coup de vent devant la grande salle, un brouhaha immense s'échappant des grandes portes ouvertes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil envieux à ses camarades, sûre de réussir à distinguer à la fois les cheveux bruns en pagailles d'Harry et l'éclat roux particulièrement saisissant de Ginny et de Ron au milieu des centaines de têtes. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter Hermione sauta en direction des portes du château. Elle espérait que son petit détour ne lui ferait pas rater le dîner.

Hermione se maudit intérieurement d'être toujours aussi intransigeante – voir un peu maniaque- sur ses études. Seulement elle était aussi bien incapable de réfréner l'élan qui la poussait à aller déposer son dernier devoir de botanique sur le bureau du professeur Chourave avant tout le monde. Même si pour ça il fallait qu'elle retarde son repas, malgré les gargouillis de son estomac, et qu'elle se jette à travers la nuit glacée du mois de décembre avec juste sur le dos sa chemise et son pull d'uniforme.

La rouge et or frissonna sous l'air glacé, son souffle tremblant se perdant en brume tout autour d'elle. Elle se jeta un sortilège de réchauffe dans un vif mouvement de baguette, et ne perdit pas une seconde pour rejoindre les serres. Elle bifurqua le long d'une des terrasses extérieures, passant sous un couloir de pierre s'ouvrant en arches sur les jardins. Ses pas résonnaient bruyamment sur les dalles de pierre, l'écho de sa course se perdant dans le silence de la nuit. Le large couloir, ouvert aux quatre vents, lui envoyait un air mordant. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au ciel à travers l'une des arches et croisa les doigts pour qu'il ne se mette pas à neiger avant qu'elle n'ait enfin rejoint la grande salle.

Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle du couloir de pierre, pour rejoindre une large ouverture qui la mènerait directement vers les serres, Hermione ne fit pas attention à la silhouette planté juste devant elle – trop occupé à baver intérieurement en imaginant le festin qui l'attendait-. Elle se prit la silhouette de plein fouet, couinant de surprise alors que son nez s'écrasait sur un torse particulièrement dur. Elle trébucha en tentant de reculer sous la surprise, et elle se serait étaler sur les fesses si une main ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le coude.

**\- Pro… Professeur Snape ?!** S'étonna la jeune fille en reconnaissant le mur contre lequel elle venait de rentrer.

Elle se redressa parfaitement devant lui, remettant son sac sur son épaule alors qu'il la relâchait vivement, ses doigts s'écartant d'elle comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand il lui renvoya un regard glacial, en crachant :

**\- Miss Granger ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?! **

Surprise, elle mit un peu trop longtemps avant de réussir à lui répondre.

**\- Je…,** commença-t-elle, pas très sûr de sa réaction. Elle n'avait vraiment plus peur de lui, mais un instant elle crut reconnaître le sombre maître de cachots qu'il était encore l'année dernière, avant que le monde magique ne gagne la guerre et que le bien ne l'emporte définitivement sur le mal. Elle s'attendait à tout moment à perdre des points, bien qu'elle ait parfaitement le droit d'être là où elle se trouvait. **J'allais juste déposer un devoir dans le bureau du professeur Chourave. Monsieur**, rajouta-t-elle un peu crispée.

C'était la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre qu'il s'adressait à elle de cette façon. Bien sûr ils ne s'adressaient quasiment jamais la parole en dehors des cours depuis la rentrée scolaire, pourtant le caractère du sombre maitre des potions semblait s'être grandement tempéré depuis la Grande Victoire. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'ils avaient gagné et elle, Harry et Ron, avaient fait tout leur possible pour défendre leur professeur alors accusé à tord de trahison, d'espionnage et de meurtre. Hermione avait pleuré lorsqu'elle avait vu son professeur serrer fermement la main d'Harry lorsque ce dernier lui avait annoncé la nouvelle de la victoire dés qu'il était sortit de son coma de quelque jours.

Parfois Hermione avait dû mal à se dire qu'en juin dernier encore la guerre faisait rage et que l'école elle-même avait bien faillit disparaître dans les cendres le soir de la bataille finale. Mais Harry, Ron et elle, avaient réussis à détruire les Horcruxes. Snape avait réussit à duper Voldemort pour lui tendre un piège. Et le portrait de Dumbledor, aidé de McGonagall, avait rassemblé une armée pour le détruire définitivement. Le magnifique été qui avait suivit la victoire avait vu les blessures se cicatriser lentement, le deuil des disparus s'estompant peu à peu. Et tout ce qui semblait avoir été brisé durant le règne du Mage Noir avait été peu à peu reconstruit. Les enseignant avaient poussés le Ministère à reconstruire Poudlard aussi vite que possible et Hermione et ses camarades avaient pu faire leur rentrée scolaire dés septembre. Sa promotion était la première promotion de l'histoire de Poudlard à entamer une huitième année.

L'école avait été à la fois identique à ses souvenirs et totalement différente. Le Trio d'or avait passé toute une année dans la nature, coupé de tout contact avec l'Ordre de Phoenix, alors que le monde sombrait peu à peu dans le chaos. Et lorsqu'enfin ils avaient pu reprendre leurs vies là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, ils étaient devenus des adultes et des héros. La guerre les avaient tous marqués, et beaucoup de chose avait alors été bien différentes.

Snape était l'une d'elle.

Depuis la rentrée scolaire – et alors qu'il avait repris son poste de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal- Snape s'était montré bien plus aimable que jamais. Il était loin d'avoir perdu de sa sévérité en cours ou de son caractère revêche et solitaire – il avait très mal supporté que tous ses secrets soient dévoilés dans la Gazette et avait tapé un scandale énorme dans les bureaux du journal. Mais il se montrait à présent plus juste envers les Gryffondor, et ses sarcasmes avaient légèrement perdus de leur mordant. Il n'avait pas humilié un seul élève depuis le début de l'année, et il lui était même arrivé de sourire une ou deux fois à la table des professeurs en discutant avec ses collègues. Hermione avait faillit s'écrouler de sa chaise lorsqu'il lui avait rendu son premier devoir de l'année avec un magnifique et simple « O » en lettre rouge, juste à côté de son nom. Cela avait suffit à lui donner un air ravi et un sourire crétin pendant plus de deux jours – et elle se demandait encore si elle n'allait pas tout simplement faire encadrer son devoir afin d'immortaliser son petit miracle.

Voilà pourquoi le ton acide et la mine rageuse et particulièrement irritée de son professeur soudainement tournée sur elle la laissèrent coite le temps qu'elle remette un peu d'ordre dans ses esprits. Elle le trouvait là, planté au milieu de ce couloir glacial, dans la noirceur de cette soirée hivernale alors même qu'un festin attendait dans la grande salle. Elle s'étonnait tout autant que lui de leur rencontre et de ce qui avait bien pût le mettre dans un état d'énervement pareil.

Snape poussa un soupir agacé, presque désespéré, tandis qu'Hermione se contentait de le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

**\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous fassiez votre intéressante ?** Siffla-t-il nerveusement tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. **Ne pouvez-vous pas simplement ressembler aux autres et aller directement manger, au lieu de vous balader en pleine nuit pour un simple devoir ? **

**\- Pardon, Monsieur. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'enfreindre le règlement.**

**\- Non, bien sur que non.** Siffla-t-il, irrité.

Sans comprendre, Hermione tenta simplement de déguerpir avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprit et ne décide tout à coup de lui enlever des points. Ou pire, de lui mettre une retenue. Et elle pensait toujours au délicieux festin l'attendant dans la grande salle.

**\- Bien…** **Puisque je suis dans les règles… Je vais aller déposer mon devoir…Donc…Heu…,** elle hésita une demi-seconde lorsqu'il renifla de dédain devant elle, mais préféra la fuite à toute autre tactique et ajouta à toute vitesse **: Bonne soirée, Monsieur. **

Elle était prête à faire un pas de côté pour le contourner lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses pieds étaient devenus étrangement lourds. Elle pouvait bouger d'un pied à l'autre, mais il lui était impossible de changer d'emplacement. Les dalles de pierre du couloir semblaient la garder collée à l'endroit même où elle se tenait.

Elle releva la tête pour regarder son professeur dans les yeux lorsqu'il lâcha dans un souffle crispé :

**\- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit plus possible, Miss Granger. **

La jeune sorcière lui lança un regard étonné, et légèrement affolé -même si elle fit tout son possible pour le cacher-. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et la grimace toujours aussi énervée de son professeur la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Hermione tenta de faire un pas arrière mais la semelle de ses chaussures sembla à nouveau peser des tonnes et elle comprit que s'éloigner lui était à présent totalement impossible. Elle commençait presque à paniquer – les vieux et angoissant démons de la guerre coulant lourdement dans son estomac et la préparant au pire- quand elle entendit son professeur pousser un très long soupir alors même qu'il levait la main pour pointer quelque chose au dessus de leur tête.

Lorsque la rouge et or suivit le mouvement de son doigts et leva la tête pour regarder le plafond en arche de pierre au dessus d'eux elle arrêta totalement de respirer et se tétanisa de la tête aux pieds.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à… _ça_.

_Non… Non, Non, Non, Non, Non, Non, Non, Non ! C'est pas possible ! Par Merlin, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe sur moi ?! _

**\- Putain de bordel de merde !** Lâcha-t-elle tout haut avant de se rappeler que le sorcier en face d'elle n'était autre que l'un de ses professeurs et qu'il pouvait tout à fait lui enlever des points pour ce qu'elle venait de cracher à voix haute. Elle posa une main coupable et nerveuse sur sa bouche, cachant sa sidération tout en s'empêchant de lâcher une autre grossièreté.

**\- Ne vous en faites pas**, lâcha Snape dans un nouveau soupire, totalement débité. **J'ai dis bien pire quand j'ai compris ce qu'il m'arrivait. **

La jeune sorcière ne répondit rien, sa main toujours solidement plaquée sur sa bouche, et se contenta d'écarquiller un peu plus les yeux au plafond.

Là, juste au dessus de leur tête, accrochée magiquement au plafond de pierre, se trouvait une branche de gui somptueusement décorée d'un ruban de satin rouge. Et Hermione sentit alors son sang quitter peu à peu son visage en comprenant qu'ils étaient bel et bien coincés sous cette branche de gui magique jusqu'à ce qu'ils… ce qu'ils… ce qu'ils se soient embrassés !

C'était une des idées farfelues que Dumbledore avait eut depuis la fin de la guerre. Il semblait avoir décidé d'honorer sa réputation de « vieux fou » une bonne fois pour toute –même mort et encadré- et même McGonagall avait plusieurs fois dû le rappeler à l'ordre –Lui et tous les autres portraits et fantômes du château-. Avec l'approche de Noël c'était de pire en pire ! Depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant Poudlard faisait apparaître et disparaître des branches de gui un peu partout dans l'école, coinçant les malchanceux qui passaient en dessous jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne les libèrent en lui offrant un baiser. Beaucoup de couple avait adoré l'idée. Mais pour tous ceux qui se retrouvaient coincés sans le vouloir, c'était certainement devenus l'épisode le plus traumatisant de leur vie.

Elle avait elle-même eut du mal à retenir son fou rire lorsque Ron et Malfoy s'étaient retrouvés coincés ensemble sous une branche dissimulée derrière la porte d'une salle de classe. Elle les avait trouvés là, rouge de rage et de honte, à une heure affolante de la nuit alors qu'elle terminait sa ronde. Ron avait été à deux doigts de s'étrangler de colère et d'impatience mais même elle, malgré tout ses sortilèges, n'avait réussir les sortir de là. Finalement les deux garçons n'avaient pût faire autrement que de s'embrasser. Hermione s'étonnait encore du calme et de la réaction rapide de Malfoy. Elle aurait parié tous son or qu'il aurait préféré tuer Ron plutôt que de devoir l'embrasser. Pourtant il avait simplement grogné une insanité avant d'attraper Ron par la cravate et de plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne. Ron s'était littéralement tétanisé durant les dix secondes interminables que durèrent leur baiser – Hermione avait compté mentalement-. Et elle se souvenait parfaitement du couinement affolé que son meilleur ami avait lâché quand Malfoy avait purement et simplement enfoncé sa langue dans sa bouche.

La jeune fille était à peu près sûre que Ron n'avait jamais pu entendre Malfoy les menacer ensuite de mort et de torture – ou était-ce l'inverse ?- s'ils parlaient de cette histoire à qui que ce soit. Le rouquin était resté tétanisé sur place cinq bonnes minutes après que Malfoy se soit enfouit en courant en direction des cachots. Et elle avait presque dû le porter pour le ramener à la tour Gryffondor.

Ron ne s'en était d'ailleurs toujours pas remit, rougissant de colère et grognant dans sa barbe en baissant la tête chaque fois qu'il croisait le Serpentard dans les couloirs ou en classes. La jeune fille avait évidemment gardé le silence – même Harry ignorait tout- mais s'étonnait toujours un peu plus du regard blessé de Malfoy qu'elle ne cessait de voir voguer vers son ami. Ou de la manière dont Ron se tortillait sur place chaque fois qu'il prenait conscience des yeux du vert et argent sur lui.

…Mais elle se faisait sûrement des idées…

Ce qui était sûr à présent, c'est que son embarras allait bientôt valoir celui de Ron. Hermione se demanda alors s'il se mettrait à rire en l'a voyant, la narguant à son tour comme elle avait été elle-même incapable de s'empêcher de le faire lorsqu'elle avait découvert les deux garçons plusieurs heures après qu'ils se soient tout les deux retrouvés sous le gui magique. Mais peut-être que dans son cas, avec la chauve souris des cachots, Ron serrait plutôt du genre à tomber dans les pommes…

**\- Merlin…,** souffla-t-elle entre ses doigts. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard sombre de son professeur, notant au passage qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à distinguer son visage grâce aux lumières toutes proches du château. **Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous coincé ici ? **Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

**\- Trop longtemps à mon goût**, grogna Snape.

Puis il n'y eut plus qu'un silence gêné.

**\- Avez-vous…,** commença Hermione en tentant de rationalisé la situation. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de se sortir de là en évitant tout… embarras. **Avez-vous essayé un sortilège ?**

Au dessus de sa tête Snape renifla une nouvelle fois de dédain. Vu sa tête, et la façon dont il la regarda droit dans les yeux, Hermione se dit que si le gui ne l'avait tout simplement pas empêché de bouger il se serrait certainement éloigné d'elle, outré, avant de méchamment lui clouer le bec en hurlant.

**\- Que croyez-vous petite idiote ? La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que vous êtes n'a pas encore le monopole de l'intelligence. Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à lancer un sortilège ! **

Voilà pour les hurlements, se dit Hermione même s'il restait toujours autant incapable de s'éloigner du gui… ou d'elle.

**\- J'ai déjà tout tenté ! **Siffla-t-il encore.** Rien ne marche ! Pas même l'invocation d'un Patronus ! Croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai préféré passer ces dernières heures à attendre dans le froid que quelqu'un apparaisse plutôt que de tout tenter pour joindre un autre professeur ? **

Un long silence suivit son coup de sang, Snape tentant de garder pour lui sa colère et Hermione trop embarrassée par toute la situation pour faire la moindre remarque.

Bien sûr qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne et elle ne doutait pas qu'il ait tout tenté pour se sortir de cette affreuse situation sans attendre simplement qu'elle débarque dans le couloir.

Si leurs deux cerveaux n'avaient pas réussi à trouver une solution face à ce maudit gui magique, Hermione devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une seule solution. C'est ce qu'elle avait fini par dire à Ron et à Malfoy, et c'est ce qu'elle se disait à son tour ce soir.

Jamais son professeur n'aurait osé l'avouer à voix haute, il était bien trop guindé de nature. Et elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était particulièrement attaché à l'étiquette et que JAMAIS il n'aurait envisagé d'embrasser l'une de ses élèves –mineur ou majeur, peut importe-. Et ce pas même sous la torture.

La jeune sorcière n'avait doublement pas le choix. Elle allait devoir embrasser son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et elle allait aussi devoir le convaincre d'en faire de même.

\- **Il va falloir que nous nous embrassions alors**, dit-elle simplement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Snape crispa les points, son élève jurant presque d'entendre plusieurs de ses phalanges craquer sous la tension, et il lui lança un regard si terrifiant qu'elle se serrait ratatinée devant lui si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien. Après tout, que pouvait-il lui faire à part lui enlever des points et la mettre en retenu jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Elle n'avait pas perdu son sang-froid lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule face à Bellatrix et son couteau. Il y avait donc peu de chance pour que même la terreur des cachots la terrorise. Elle n'allait pas faire pipi dans sa culotte pour si peu! … Même si une petite envie pressante pointait tout de même le bout de son nez alors qu'elle tremblait presque à présent de tout son corps sous la morsure glaciale du vent tout autour d'eux. Elle n'aurait décidément pas dû sortir dehors avec juste son pull sur le dos. Au moins elle portait ses collants les plus chauds, mais il faisait à présent si froid qu'elle était sûre qu'il allait se mettre à neiger à tout moment.

\- **Nous n'avons pas le choix, monsieur,** insista la sorcière, ravie de ne pas encore sentir ses dents claquer sous ses frissons.

\- **Vous n'y pensez pas…,** souffla son professeur, totalement tétanisé devant elle.

\- **Ce sera l'affaire d'une seconde**, continua-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement Hermione s'avança vivement vers lui. Dans un saut de danseuse elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa une main légère sur sa solide poitrine pour mieux se glisser à hauteur de sa bouche. Elle déposa un smack retentissant sur ses lèvres fines sans jamais quitter sa mine ahurie des yeux. Snape sursauta violemment avant de reculer brusquement son visage en se redressant de toute sa hauteur devant elle. C'est à peine s'il n'allait pas s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main lorsqu'il lui cracha au visage :

**\- Par Merlin, mais vous êtes complètement folle ! **

**\- Je crois qu'il y a un problème…,** souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Oui, effectivement, je vous le confirme ! Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que v…**, mais Hermione le fit taire avant qu'il ne puisse réellement commencer à l'insulter.

**\- Non, professeur ! Il y a un problème**, s'exclama-t-elle. **Je ne peux toujours pas me reculer ! Et maintenant…**

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, se contentant de loucher sur son torse et sur la dizaine de boutons de ses robes de sorciers alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à présent à moins de quinze centimètres l'un de l'autre. S'en rendant également compte, Snape lui lançant un regard givrant.

**\- Voilà où nous mène vos actions puérils et inconscientes, Miss Granger ! J'espère que vous êtes contente de vous**, grinça-t-il entre ses dents en la regardant littéralement de haut.

Hermione trembla tout de même un peu de terreur devant la mine glaciale de son professeur, et elle se demanda par quel miracle il n'avait pas encore pensé à lui retirer une centaine de points.

**\- C'est-à-dire, Monsieur**, commença-t-elle pour sa défense, **comme aucuns sortilèges ne fonctionnent contre ce gui… Il m'a semblé logique de nous libérer grâce au moyen le plus…**

**\- Humiliant ? **Lâcha Snape dans un rictus légèrement dégoûté.

**\- Adéquat**, termina la jeune fille en fronçant un peu les sourcils. **Mais je vois bien maintenant à quel point je vous en demande trop. Poser vos lèvres sur celle de l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout doit être vraiment horrible pour vous. Je suis navré de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos exigences mais je ne m'excuserais en aucun cas d'avoir tenté de nous sortir de là !**

Son professeur ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se contenta à la place de lui lancer un regard étrange mais particulièrement intense – comme lui seul en était capable-.

A la fois en colère contre lui et un peu aussi contre elle-même, Hermione préféra baisser la tête en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, à la fois pour marquer son agacement et pour tenter de se réchauffer. Son sortilège de réchauffe commençait à faiblir et elle devinait qu'elle ne pourrait rapidement plus user de se subterfuge. La magie était capable de beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas de la garder au chaud sous ce vent de Décembre pendant toute la nuit. Elle finirait par épuiser sa magie si toute cette histoire durait un peu trop longtemps.

Hermione glissa finalement sa main dans sa poche pour récupérer sa baguette et se lancer un nouveau sortilège de réchauffe seulement rien ne se passa. Sa magie semblait l'avoir quittée sous les effets du Gui magique au dessus de sa tête et elle lâcha un nouveau gros-mot en se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle n'était plus capable d'utiliser sa baguette. Elle répéta plusieurs fois son sortilège, s'appliquant à faire le signe. Mais rien à faire, elle restait tout aussi gelée !

**\- Nous n'allons quand même pas passer la nuit ici !** S'exclama-t-elle un peu plus fort qu'elle n'aurait voulu en rangeant rageusement sa baguette dans la poche de sa jupe. **Je vais crever de froid moi !**

**\- Nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de faire autrement. Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser nos baguettes pour invoquer un Patronu. Et je ne peux décemment pas utiliser la magie noire dans l'enceinte de l'école... Sans parler de votre tentative d'utiliser une méthode plus…adéquat, qui à lamentablement échouée**, grogna-t-il, absolument pas prêt à l'aider à trouver une solution. Il ne semblait même pas remarquer ses tremblements.

**\- Peut-être que le… baiser…,** lâcha-t-elle en se retenant de claquer des dents et tout en rougissant pour la première fois de ce qu'elle venait de faire. **…Peut-être qu'il n'a pas duré assez longtemps**, continua-t-elle enfin en se souvenant que Ron et Malfoy avait échangé un peu plus qu'un simple smack.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Snape ne soupir à nouveau d'exaspération tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez du bout des doigts. Ses sourcils semblaient avoir perdus la capacité de faire autre chose que de se froncer en permanence.

\- …**Merlin, mais qu'est que j'ai fait pour mériter **_**ça**_**…, **lâcha-t-il finalement entre ses dents serrées.

De là où elle était, Hermione n'avait aucun mal à distinguer tous les muscles de sa mâchoire lorsqu'il la crispa durement avant qu'il ne relâche ses doigts et que sa main disparaisse à nouveau entre les larges pans noirs de ses robes de sorcier. Ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que de se toucher légèrement ou de se frôler, leur deux corps bien plus proche l'un de l'autre que la décence professeur/élève ne leur aurait jamais permis.

Encore une fois la bouche de la sorcière s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment eut le temps de réfléchir.

**\- Ça vous dégoûte tant que ça ? **souffla-t-elle dans une grimace en resserrant un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle, ses petites mains enfouies dans les manches de son pull. **Je sais que je ne suis pas très jolie, mais tout de même.**

Il lui lança à nouveau cet étrange regard, avant du lui répondre calmement.

**\- C'est vous qui devriez être plus dégoûté d'embrasser le professeur le plus détesté de l'histoire de Poudlard.**

**\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire tout un plat. Ce n'est qu'un petit baiser… Et puis plus personne ne vous déteste… Ou presque, **continua-t-elle après qu'il lui ait reniflé au visage.** Et ça ne me dégoûte pas du tout de vous embrasser**, lâcha-t-elle alors de but en blanc avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, une expression d'effrois sur le visage.

Snape fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils si s'était encore possible et elle fut convaincue qu'il ne la croyait absolument pas lorsqu'il lâcha aussitôt d'un ton sec :

**\- Vous êtes encore plus folle que je ne le pensais. Je ne laisserai pas une maudite branche de gui magique me contraindre à embrasser l'une de mes élèves ! Vous ou qui que ce soit ! Fin de la conversation !**

Hermione ne lui répondit que d'un soupir exaspéré entre ses dents tremblantes. Elle sautait à présent d'un pied sur l'autre pour se réchauffer, en vain.

**\- Arrêtez donc un peu de frétiller comme un poisson**, grogna-t-il au bout d'un moment, clairement à bout de patience.

Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait parfaite voir son petit rictus de dégoût et elle ne put que baisser le regard sur son torse, humiliée devant son indifférence.

\- … **J'ai froid**, lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un murmure un peu misérable quand il ne fit rien de plus pour l'aider dans leur calvaire commun.

Après tout il ne pouvait pas ignorer le froid ! Ni le vent glacé qui soufflait à travers les arches de pierres. Elle commençait même à sentir le froid des dalles de pierre traverser la semelle ses bottines plates pour lui geler les orteils. Et il était planté là depuis plus longtemps qu'elle bon sang ! Lui aussi devait mourir de froid ! Mais elle commençait aussi à croire qu'il s'en ficherait complètement si on les retrouvait demain matin, mort de froid mais toujours plantés comme deux imbéciles sous ce maudit gui meurtrier.

Il y eut encore de longues minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles elle faisait ses adieux à ses études scolaires inachevées. Elle en était à faire le deuil des Aspics qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais, lorsqu'elle sursauta de la tête aux pieds sous une puissante vague de chaleur.

La chauve-souris des cachots venait d'ouvrir les pants de ses robes de sorcier, ses bras passant très nerveusement autour de la jeune femme pour la couvrir du lourd tissu de laine noire, et apparemment pourvu de puissant sortilège de réchauffe. Hermione ne resta crispée qu'une seconde, à la fois très étonnée et très gênée de sentir le poids léger des mains de son professeur, l'une sur une épaule et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Il la touchait à peine, si ce n'est sa cape qui l'emprisonnait tout entière contre lui, bien plus surement encore que le maudit gui accroché au dessus de leur tête. Tout le corps du sorcier était parfaitement raide face à elle et elle l'entendit presque reprendre une respiration hachée et nerveuse lorsqu'elle se coula vivement contre lui en gémissant de bien être.

Mais il ne dit rien et elle savoura tout simplement la chaleur de la cape.

Hermione lâcha un long soupir satisfait en sentant le bout de ses doigts dégivrer et les tremblements la quitter définitivement. Puis elle ouvrit tout à coup les yeux en grand et se redressa vivement contre son torse pour le regarder intensément.

**\- Vous comptiez attendre que je me les gèle jusqu'à tomber malade avant de me dire que vous aviez une cape sous sortilèges ?** Lui cracha-t-elle presque au visage. **Ou vous auriez peut-être préféré que je crève directement d'hypothermie ? C'est sûr, ça vous aurait définitivement évité d'embrasser l'affreuse Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.**

**\- Langage Miss Granger**, gronda son professeur pour toute menace. Et il la fit effectivement taire.

Du moins en apparence car elle enfouit aussitôt sa tête sous les pans de sa cape en marmonnant des malédictions du bout des lèvres.

Severus se contenta de faire une grimace, pas le moins du monde impressionné par ses menaces de « meurtre par non assistance » ou de « conseils de discipline et renvois ». Il releva juste un peu plus son visage au dessus de la tête de son élève, les boucles et autre frisotis indisciplinés de la jeune sorcière lui chatouillant désagréablement le bout du nez. Sans parler de son odeur, bien trop douce à son goût, qui faillit presque le faire grogner de dépits.

Pas de doute, elle allait laisser cette odeur bien trop douce sur ses robes qu'il venait pourtant à peine de faire laver. Il n'y avait décidément que Miss Granger pour rendre une situation catastrophique encore plus catastrophique.

Il se passa un long moment avant que son élève ne prenne à nouveau la parole. Le sorcier en fut presque étonné, s'attendant à se qu'elle tienne moins longtemps que ça.

**\- Je reste convaincu qu'il faudrait réessayer.**

**\- Taisez-vous Miss Granger**, la supplia-t-il presque.

Comment faire taire une bonne fois pour toute la légendaire Miss-Je-Sait-Tout ? Huit ans qu'il tentait de trouver la réponse à cette question, et il n'en avait toujours aucune idée.

**\- Avouez que c'est tout de même la seule solution qu'il nous reste**, tenta-t-elle en posant presque son menton contre son torse pour mieux le regarder.

Elle le fixa longuement, et Snape fit tout son possible pour l'ignorer, les yeux froncés et le nez planté en direction de la cour.

**\- Ce serait si terrible d'avoir à m'embrasser ?** Demanda-t-elle alors doucement.

Sans savoir pourquoi, cela la vexait. Bien plus qu'elle n'aurait osé l'avouer à voix haute.

Pas qu'un homme refuse de l'embrasser ! Mais que ce soit _cet_ homme en particulier qui refuse de l'embrasser... C'était stupide vraiment. Ce n'était que son professeur, un sorcier au caractère sombre et toujours aussi peu avenant malgré ses traits moins tirés de stresse et de fatigue depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'était vraiment pas très beau… Et elle n'avait jamais eut envie de l'embrasser… Même maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était amoureuse, ou quoi que ce soit. Et elle n'avait jamais fantasmé sur lui, comme certaine de ses camarades dont elle tairait le nom !

Elle devrait s'en ficher… Et pourtant, ça la blessait tout aussi soudainement que douloureusement.

Hermione se trouva un peu stupide de sentir son cœur battre un peu plus vite lorsque le sorcier consentit enfin à la regarder. Mais, pour sa propre défense, il fallait tout de même avouer que la situation était suffisamment étrange pour lui permettre d'avoir de toutes aussi étranges réactions.

De quoi avait-ils l'air, debout l'un contre l'autre dans la pénombre des arches de pierre ? Se demanda une seconde Hermione, son menton nonchalamment posé sur le torse de son professeur, ses yeux dans les siens.

Il resserra un peu plus les pans de ses robes de sorciers tout autour d'elle, sans trop savoir lui-même si s'était juste pour la protéger du froid, avant de souffler du bout des lèvres :

**\- L'idée de vous embrasser n'a rien d'insupportable, croyez moi. **

**\- Quoi ?** lâcha-t-elle aussitôt, pas très sûre elle-même d'avoir bien entendu son murmure.

Seulement il sembla aussitôt vouloir rattraper ses paroles et détourna vivement les yeux en grognant un peu plus méchamment cette fois :

**\- Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire Miss Granger, le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de votre petite personne. Vous êtes l'une de mes élèves et je n'ose imaginer la réaction de la directrice si elle apprend que je me suis laissé à avoir un comportement inapproprié avec l'une des pupilles de cette école ! Vous n'êtes encore qu'une enfant par Merlin ! McGonagall n'a donc pas pensé à l'éventualité de piéger l'un de ses professeurs dans une telle situation lorsqu'elle s'est laissé convaincre par ce fou de Dumbledor de disposer du gui magique dans tous les foutus recoins de cette école ?! A croire que même mort il cherche encore à me pourrir la vie !**

Hermione resta parfaitement silencieuse, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Et elle resta totalement tétanisée, le menton toujours collé à son torse tandis qu'il s'époumonait devant elle. Elle n'osait plus bouger un orteil de peur que la rage du sorcier ne se retourne une nouvelle fois sur elle.

C'est sûr cette fois elle n'échapperait pas à une perte affolante de points !

Pourtant Snape n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il fit mine de se calmer aussi rapidement qu'il venait de s'énerver, bien que son élève puisse le voir refermer durement ses paupières en continuant de garder les sourcils froncés. Elle crut même voir ses lèvres fines bouger légèrement sous ce qu'elle devinait être une prière désespérée lancée aux Dieux pour le sortir de là. Il finit par simplement lâcher un nouveau soupir, son souffle chaud venant la chatouiller sans qu'il n'en ait conscience.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre un moment, fouillant le visage dur de son professeur des yeux alors qu'il tentait à nouveau de l'ignorer. Mais elle craqua et parla à nouveau sans vraiment réfléchir.

**\- A cause du retourneur de temps, que j'utilise pour suivre mes cours depuis ma troisième année, je ne suis officiellement majeur vous savez. Si mes calculs sont bons je devrais même fêter mon dix-neuvième anniversaire le mois prochain. **

Il la regardait à nouveau, mais comme il n'ajoutait rien, la sorcière continua doucement :

**\- Je ne suis donc plus une enfant…**

Le maitre des cachots resta si longtemps immobile, qu'elle crut pendant une seconde qu'il s'était tout simplement changé en pierre sous ses yeux. Elle ne s'y attendait plus lorsqu'enfin il brisa le silence.

**\- Si McGonagall apprend que j'ai…,** commença-t-il nerveusement.

**\- Ce qu'elle ignore ne peut lui faire de mal**, le coupa-t-elle avant de l'entendre lui balancer un nouveau laïusse sur l'indécence de la situation.

**\- Depuis quand la princesse de Gryffondor s'est-elle transformée en Serpentard ? **Renifla-t-il presque d'amusement et ne pouvant s'empêcher de relever un sourcil devant elle.

**\- Ne changez pas de sujet**, gronda-t-elle à moitié. Et c'est elle cette fois qui fronça des yeux devant lui alors même qu'il relevait encore un peu plus son sourcil d'étonnement. **Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit debout au milieu de ce couloir.**

**\- ****Vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre, je vous garde au chaud**, répliqua-t-il bien malgré lui.

**\- Mais j'ai mal aux pieds maintenant**, grogna-t-elle. **Et j'ai toujours envie de faire pipi**, ajouta-t-elle encore dans une petite grimace mais trop bas pour que son professeur puisse vraiment l'entendre.

Elle finit enfin par penser à se débarrasser de la bandoulière de son sac, le jetant simplement près de ses pieds et elle ne se gêna pas pour se recoller à son professeur sous sa cape, ses bras s'enroulant autour de lui pour profiter au maximum de sa chaleur.

**\- Miss Granger…,** gronda le sorcier. Il tenta de se dégager légèrement de sa prise sans pour autant la virer de sous sa cape, en vain. Il finit par simplement grogner et souffler dans sa barbe en reposant un peu plus lourdement ses bras sur elle. Si elle ne faisait aucun effort pour faciliter cet atroce moment il ne voyait pas pourquoi il continuerait à faire attention également. **Vous êtes vraiment insupportable…,** finit-il par souffler tandis que le menton de la jeune fille reprenait sa place contre son torse, ses yeux couleur chocolat à nouveau tourner vers lui.

**\- Et vous vous êtes têtu comme une bourrique**, répliqua-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Elle n'avait vraiment plus du tout peur de lui depuis la fin de la guerre pour lui parler de cette façon, Hermione s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. **Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas tenter la seule chose qui pourrait nous libérer ?**

**\- Comment savoir si cela va bien marcher ? Je vous rappel que votre première tentative fut un échec cuisant**, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

**\- Et comment voulez vous qu'on le sache si on n'essaye pas au moins une fois ? **Insista-t-elle sans se démonter.

**\- Vous êtes donc prête à risquer de vous humilier une nouvelle fois en embrassant la chauve souris de cachots ? Même s'il y a une chance pour que cela soit totalement inutile ?**

**\- Et vous êtes prèt à attendre ici comme un imbécile toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que Madame Bibine ou le professeur Chourave nous retrouve aux premières lueurs de l'aube ?**

Merlin qu'il la détestait, pensa Severus en lui lançant un regard noir qui la déstabilisa à peine. Si elle n'avait pas été collée à son torse il aurait certainement loupé le frémissement de terreur qui la traversa tout de même toute entière avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et n'ose lui renvoyer un regard de défis digne de Potter.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il flancha et qu'il répondit à son audace en faisant la dernière chose dont il s'imaginait capable. Elle voulait faire honneur à sa maison ? Et bien soit, il jouerait au Gryffondor puéril si cela pouvait l'aider à le sortir d'ici. Il l'attrapa par les épaules avant de vraiment se demander si s'était bien une bonne idée et baissa son visage vers le sien pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de la sorcière.

Il sursauta et se crispa de surprise aussi surement qu'elle, et ils restèrent de longues secondes tétanisés, leurs bouches solidement plaquées l'une contre l'autre. Snape garda les yeux ouverts mais fit aussi tout son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de son élève. Et Hermione l'entendait presque compter mentalement jusqu'à dix en même temps qu'elle. Le moment sembla interminable et, au bout de dix secondes piles, le sorcier finit par se retirer rapidement, ses lèvres exerçant une dernière pression ferme bien malgré lui contre les lèvres pulpeuses de la rouge et or.

A peine relevé devant elle, il chercha aussitôt à se reculer mais ses pieds restèrent inexorablement collés au sol. Il grogna une insanité dans un souffle avant de planter une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans ceux d'une Hermione encore tétanisée devant lui, la bouche toujours en cul de poule sous ses yeux.

**\- Ça n'a pas marché**, constata-t-il dans une grimace. **Satisfaite ?**

Il réajusta les pans de sa cape autour de la sorcière, reposant l'un de ses bras sur ses épaules tandis que l'autre reprenait sa place dans le bas de son dos, ses mains la tenant toujours à peine. Et il souffla longuement d'exaspération avant de vraiment réussir à se calmer contre elle.

Cette fois Hermione réussi à tenir plus de cinq minutes sans parler, battant son dernier record.

**\- Mais peut-être qu'il faut échanger un… **_**vrai**_** baiser…,** tenta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Elle ne fut pas le moins du monde étonné lorsqu'il explosa au dessus d'elle.

**\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?! **

**\- Avouez tout de même que ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être un vrai baiser**, s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant contre lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter des insultes à sa crise de nerf. **On aurait aussi bien put tomber l'un sur l'autre sans le faire exprès !**

**\- Parce que vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des gens qui se tombent dessus par hasard et finisse par se faire du bouche à bouche, **_**sans le faire exprès **_**?! **

**\- Le gui magique à les propriétés de réagir aux flux magiques des sorciers lorsqu'ils ressentent de puissantes émotions ! Pour qu'il nous libère il faut que l'on expérimente une émotion puissante ! Et ça passe par un baiser ! Un**_** vrai**_** baiser !**

**\- La colère est une émotion qui me paraît largement suffisante jusque là ! Mais si vous voulez je peux aussi aller jusqu'au meurtre ! Votre terreur fera tout aussi bien l'affaire!** S'exclama-t-il d'abords, totalement hors de lui mais sans penser ce qu'il était entrain de hurler. Sa curiosité tout de même piquée au vif, il ajouta dans un reniflement mauvais : **Et puis où est-ce que vous avez été pécher ces informations au juste ?**

**\- Dans un livre de botanique à la bibliothèque**, répondit la jeune sorcière le plus naturellement du monde.

Hermione se contenta de froncer un peu plus des yeux lorsqu'il lâcha un nouveau reniflement amusé et particulièrement dédaigneux au dessus de sa tête.

**\- Je vous jure que tout est vrai**, grogna-t-elle.

**\- Le pire dans toute cette histoire**, commença-t-il doucement d'une voie rauque, **c'est que je vous crois sur parole Miss Granger. Je ne ferais confiance à personne d'autre pour me recracher ainsi mot pour mot une information tirée d'un livre.**

Venait-elle de rêver ou venait-il de lui faire un compliment ? Elle en resta coite un instant avant de reposer lentement son menton contre son torse.

Ça ne la dérangeait plus du tout d'être ainsi collée à lui. C'était même plutôt agréable, et elle n'aurait jamais imaginée que le directeur de Serpentard, à la réputation de vampire, puisse dégager une telle chaleur contre elle. Ni que son torse serait aussi solide...

**\- Vous comprenez alors que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix…, **souffla-t-elle, plus doucement que jamais. Elle vit parfaitement la buée de son souffle atteindre le visage de son professeur et se mélanger à son propre souffle lorsqu'il baissa son regard sur elle.

**\- Miss Granger…, **commença-t-il, mais il semblait soudain à court d'arguments.

**\- Juste un baiser, Monsieur, **insista-t-elle. Plus très sûre elle-même de vouloir l'embrasser pour se tirer d'ici aussi vite que possible, ou parce qu'elle commençait réellement à en avoir envie.

Elle pouvait presque encore sentir la chaleur des lèvres du sorcier sur les siennes et elle n'en revenait toujours pas de les avoir découvertes aussi douces. Elle avait soudainement très envie de reposer sa bouche sur la sienne. Mais ça elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué…

\- …**Si cela venait à se savoir**, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque en lui lançant encore une fois un étrange regard.

**\- Je vous jure de ne rien dire à personne**, lui dit-elle aussitôt en relevant son menton de son torse et se mettant presque sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux se mettre à sa hauteur.

**\- A personne…,** grogna-t-il, sa retenue naturelle l'empêchant d'être totalement convaincu par la folle idée de son élève. **Ni à la directrice, ni aux professeurs ou à vos camarades**, il hésita une seconde avant de continuer dans une menace : **Et si vous dites quoi que ce soit à Potter ou à Weasley…**

**\- Pas un mot, à qui que ce soit**, le coupa-t-elle. **Je vous le jure.**

Est-ce son regard déterminé, sa réputation de Miss-Parfaite à la moralité à toute épreuve ou une espèce de résignation fataliste qui le poussa à accepter sa promesse dans un hochement de tête nerveux ? Elle n'en saurait certainement jamais rien.

Et elle s'en fichait. Bien sûre qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse, tout autant pour sa propre réputation que pour celle de son professeur. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle irait répondre si on lui demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu ressentir en embrassant l'affreuse chauve-souris des cachots ? Et même si elle n'en savait elle-même encore trop rien, elle n'aimait pas particulière cette boule de nerf et d'anticipation qui se tortilla dans son ventre quand elle comprit qu'elle avait enfin réussi à le convaincre de l'embrasser.

… De_ vraiment_ l'embrasser.

Il fallut encore de longue minute pour que Snape rassemble son courage et ne soupir encore de longue fois avant de réussir à totalement se décider. Et Hermione lui laissa tout le temps du monde. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire jeter une nouvelle fois en tentant encore de lui sauter dessus par surprise. Elle le sentait suffisamment tendu et nerveux pour ne pas risquer de le faire changer d'avis en agissant à nouveau sur un coup de tête.

Elle se releva sur la pointe des pieds lorsqu'il se décida à la regarder, avançant tout doucement ses lèvres vers lui. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à fermer les yeux pour lui laisser un peu plus de contrôle. Elle était presque aussi nerveuse que lui au finale, et elle se força à prendre une grande inspiration par le nez avant de tendre un peu plus sa bouche dans sa direction.

Elle se sentit parfaitement idiote quand rien n'arriva. Le sorcier était parfaitement silencieux devant elle. Il avait même totalement arrêté de soupirer sur son propre sort. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle ouvrit malgré elle les yeux en grand quand elle sentit enfin des lèvres fines et chaudes se poser sur les siennes.

Pendant un instant elle resta parfaitement immobile. Plus consciente que jamais des bras de son professeur autour d'elle, du poids de ses mains qui se crispaient si légèrement sur son pull, et de la chaleur de son corps contre le siens. Elle regarda comme il gardait les yeux fermés, et toujours aussi froncés, ses longs cheveux noirs glissant entre leurs deux visages. Puis, quand il glissa plus subtilement son grand nez contre le sien pour mieux poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, Hermione referma les yeux et savoura presque honteusement la sensation de lave liquide qui coula dans son estomac.

La jeune fille se rappela qu'elle avait des mains et que rien ne l'empêchait de les bouger. Toujours perchée sur la pointe des pieds contre le sorcier, elle remonta doucement ses mains dans son dos, le touchant à peine. Et elle prit un meilleur appui pour mieux bouger ses lèvres.

La nervosité de Snape s'était muée en timidité, et c'est presque la peur au ventre de la briser en la touchant qu'il commença à suivre le lent mouvement de la bouche de la sorcière contre la sienne. Il laissa ses bras remonter dans son dos avant que l'une de se main ne parte chercher le menton de la jeune fille. Ses lèvres fines ne cessèrent pas de l'embrasser quand il poussa délicatement sur son menton du bout des doigts pour la forcer lentement à ouvrir la bouche devant lui.

C'est à peu près au moment où la langue du sorcier entra en contacte avec la sienne qu'Hermione perdit le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Elle s'accrocha plus fort à lui, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la laine serrée de sa veste sous sa cape, et elle ne réfléchit pas plus avant de se couler complètement contre lui, écrasant presque sa poitrine contre la sienne. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, son souffle embué se mêlant à celui de son professeur alors qu'il en faisait de même. Et cette fois il n'y avait plus aucun doute, ils s'embrassaient _vraiment_.

Hermione ne sut pas pourquoi ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Cela faisait suffisamment longtemps qu'ils s'embrassaient pour que cela leur permette de se libérer du Gui magique. Et elle avait échangé suffisamment de salive avec son professeur pour savoir que la dernière chose qu'il avait avalé avait été du thé à la menthe particulièrement sucré. Une minuscule petite voix se demanda si elle n'avait elle-même pas trop mauvaise haleine, mais la sorcière l'oublia très vite. D'abord parce que Snape ne semblait absolument pas s'en soucier et qu'il continuait à l'embrasser. Et ensuite parce qu'elle était trop occupée à savourer la chaleur de ses baisers pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Son cou commença à lui faire mal, tout comme ses orteils qui portaient tout son poids depuis un bon moment maintenant, et Hermione ne sût absolument pas se qui lui prit lorsqu'elle décida de purement et simplement passer ses bras autour du cou du sorcier pour se jeter de tout son poids sur lui.

Snape grogna contre ses lèvres mais ne chercha pas plus à s'écarter. Il réajusta sa prise sur la jeune fille comme il pût pour ne pas plier sous sa prise puissante autour de son cou. Et ses propres mains s'accrochèrent à elle à travers ses vêtements, oubliant un instant de tenir les pans de sa cape autour d'elle pour la garder au chaud. Mais si elle y fit attention, elle ne s'en plaignit absolument pas. Elle préféra à la place gémir dans son baiser alors qu'il finissait de totalement la soulever du sol pour la plaquer fiévreusement contre lui.

Bien malgré elle, Hermione releva une jambe contre la taille de son professeur et elle lâcha un couinement aigu qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles quand il glissa l'une de ses mains sur sa jupe d'écolière pour la tenir fermement par une fesse.

Elle le sentit frémir contre ses lèvres, la tension de son corps un instant parcouru de retenu et elle le sentit presque se reculer, certainement inquiet devant l'audace dont il venait de faire preuve et à milles lieux de ce qu'il se serait jamais permis de faire à une élève en temps normal. Seulement Hermione ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de la lâcher et il crut presque une seconde qu'elle allait l'étrangler tant sa prise sur lui se fit violente. Elle le garda serré contre elle, plus surement qu'un filet du Diable ayant piégé sa proie, et elle colla à nouveau férocement sa bouche à la sienne.

Pas besoin de faire un dessin au maitre des potions. Et n'y croyant tout simplement pas, il se laissa totalement faire, se contentant de raffermir sa prise sur la rondeur parfaite de la jeune fille et de la soulever encore un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve presque plus haut que lui.

Hermione se fichait complètement de ne presque plus être recouverte par la cape ensorcelée et à vrai dire elle ne sentait plus le froid. Il n'y avait que le corps brûlant du sorcier contre elle et la chaleur de sa langue dansant fiévreusement avec la sienne. Elle s'étonnait qu'il réussisse à la soulever aussi facilement, ne flanchant pas une seule seconde sous son poids ou sous l'intensité de leur échange. Elle avait presque passé ses deux jambes autour de sa taille. Et lorsque qu'il passa son autre main sous sa jupe et contre sa cuisse pour mieux la soutenir et la plaquer contre lui elle fut très loin d'avoir la réaction de la Miss Parfaite que ses parents auraient certainement attendus d'elle. Au lieu de crier à l'outrage, elle poussa un long gémissement de plaisir qui se perdit aussitôt contre les lèvres de son professeur. Finalement elle regrettait d'avoir enfiler un collant ce matin…

Quand la jeune fille ondula subtilement contre son bassin s'en fut trop pour le sorcier.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était follement décidé à l'embrasser et il mit fin au baiser dans un grognement.

**\- Par tous les Dieux, Miss Granger…,** commença-t-il d'une voix particulièrement rauque et à bout de souffle, avant de s'arrêter quand elle plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les siens.

« Miss Granger… », et quoi ? Se demanda Severus.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire alors qu'elle était toujours perchée dans ses bras, les lèvres rouges de ses baisers et tout son corps chaudement plaqué contre lui ? « Par tous les Dieux, Miss Granger quel baiser incroyable ? » ou alors « Par tous les Dieux, Miss Granger vous êtes devenue complètement folle ?! ». Il penchait entre les deux. Entre l'envie de poser à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, et celle de la repousser violemment et de courir jusqu'à ses appartements pour se désinfecter la bouche au détergent. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût divin de la jeune fille du bout de sa langue, son odeur l'inondant complètement. S'il n'avait pas été aussi sûr de perdre son emploi et de finir une bonne fois pour toute à Azkaban il aurait très certainement abdiqué devant cette délicieuse tentation perchée dans ses bras.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux bien trop brillants et des pupilles bien trop dilatées pour qu'il doute des intentions de la sorcière lorsqu'elle chercha à se pencher une nouvelle fois sur lui. Et il se félicita lui-même de son sang-froid lorsqu'il détourna son visage pour ne pas la laisser arriver à ses fins.

Il s'apprêtait à lui expliquer, aussi calmement et patiemment que possible, qu'ils devaient absolument s'arrêter là mais Hermione sembla alors se tétaniser devant lui et elle lâcha un petit « **Oh !** » surpris en se détournant complètement pour scruter le couloir.

Severus ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui venait de surprendre autant la jeune fille, au point tout de même de réussir à la détourner de lui.

Là, sous leurs yeux, et partout tout autour d'eux, le Gui magique avant poussé et grimpé sur le plafond en arche de pierre, allant jusqu'à s'enrouler sur les colonnes soutenant le couloir qui s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur. Les branches courraient dans tous les sens, des milliers de petites feuilles d'un vert éclatant s'étalant harmonieusement le long du couloir avec des petites fleurs blanches et des fruits rouges vifs courant ça et là dans la pénombre.

Snape laissa la sorcière glisser contre lui presque sans s'en rendre compte. Il finit par la reposer au sol, tandis qu'Hermione ne quittait pas le magnifique spectacle végétal s'étalant magiquement sous ses yeux. Elle pouvait presque voir le gui finir d'étirer ses branches le long des colonnes de pierre, ses feuilles et ses fleurs s'ouvrant délicatement les unes à la suite des autres, pour finir par frémir doucement sous le souffle du vent.

Elle ne se rendit d'abord compte de rien lorsque le sorcier la lâcha totalement pour faire un pas mesuré en arrière, s'éloignant d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle recommença à frissonner sous la morsure du froid qu'elle quitta le Gui magique des yeux et se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait perdue la chaleur de la cape en laine de Snape et qu'il avait réussi à s'éloigner d'elle de deux pas.

Ils étaient à présent libres de l'enchantement...

Pour en être parfaitement convaincue, Hermione fit elle aussi un petit pas en arrière et la semelle de ses chaussures ne resta pas collée aux dalles de pierre.

Pas de doute, ils avaient réussi…

C'est ce moment qu'elle choisi pour se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire avec son professeur et elle sentit tout son visage s'embraser de honte.

Merlin, elle s'était comportée comme une petite… traînée ? Non, pas jusque là… ! Mais franchement, il y a peine deux minutes elle aurait été presque ravie d'enlever sa petite culotte pour lui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se qualifier après avoir embrassé passionnément son professeur, mais il était certain qu'elle y avait perdu bien plus d'innocence qu'elle ne l'avait planifié. Mais Bon Dieu, qui se serait attendu à ce qu'il embrasse aussi bien ?! Il lui avait fait perdre tout ses neurones !

… Pour un homme qu'elle avait du supplier pour un baiser, il s'était vite rattrapé. Et même si Ron avait été le premier garçon à l'embrasser, c'était sans nuls doutes son professeur qui venait de lui offrir son premier _vrai_ baiser. Et Hermione savait déjà qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment le regarder maintenant. Devait-elle le regarder dans les yeux, comme une courageuse Gryffondor ? Ou tenter de creuser un trou sous les dalles de pierre pour s'y enterrer jusqu'aux examens de fin d'année ?

Il semblait se poser les mêmes questions car il ne bougea pas tout de suite devant elle, se passant simplement une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux long, et soufflant profondément comme pour retrouver son calme. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à bouger et qu'il s'approcha d'elle pour ramasser son sac avant d'avancer en direction du château, Hermione ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de le suivre. Son devoir de botanique depuis longtemps oublié

Ils ne mirent que deux minutes à rejoindre le hall et la sorcière soupira de soulagement en retrouvant la chaleur du château au moment même où quelques flocons de neige commençaient à virevolter dans la nuit. Les portes de la grande salle étaient à présent fermées et tout le hall et le haut des escaliers principaux étaient parfaitement déserts. La sorcière comprit qu'elle avait définitivement raté le dîner, au grand damne de son estomac qui s'exclama bruyamment de mécontentement.

Snape se racla la gorge derrière elle et elle se retourna pour le voir lui tendre la bandoulière de son sac qu'elle attrapa mécaniquement. Elle était encore toute chamboulée par ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle eut beaucoup de mal à faire autre chose que de le regarder fixement.

**\- Etant donné l'heure, le mieux reste encore que vous demandiez à un elfe de vous apporter votre repas dans votre salle commune.**

Hermione hocha bêtement de la tête, les yeux ronds et la bouche presque ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Snape sembla hésiter une seconde avant d'ajouter:

**\- Vous…, **il se racla la gorge.** Nous sommes donc d'accord pour que vous gardiez le silence sur… sur cet incident.**

Et il ponctua le mot d'une petite grimace qu'Hermione ne réussi pas à associer à du dégoût, mais qui semblait aussi cacher tout un tas de chose ce qu'il ne serait jamais prêt à lui dire.

**\- Seulement si…,** commença-t-elle doucement, et elle n'hésita qu'une seconde à continuer lorsqu'elle remarqua la manière dont les points du sorcier se crispaient nerveusement. **Seulement si vous me promettez aussi de ne rien dire non plus sur mon… comportement.**

Et elle rougit une nouvelle fois jusqu'aux oreilles, n'arrivant décidément pas à croire qu'elle ait pu se jeter ainsi sur lui. Ni la manière sauvage avec laquelle elle avait enfoncé sa langue dans sa bouche. Sans parler qu'elle s'était frotté contre lui comme…comme…comme une élève indécente !

C'était un véritable cauchemar !

**\- Je ne dirais rien à personne sur ce qu'il vient de se passer**, souffla-t-il dans ce qu'elle reconnu être un petit rire nerveux, et un sourire qu'elle trouva un peu trop goguenard s'étira une seconde au coin de ses lèvres fines avant qu'il ne se reprenne. **Vous pouvez compter sur moi.**

**\- Vous jurez ?** Insista-t-elle, peu scrupuleuse de l'imaginer lui jouer un mauvais tour. Il restait le directeur de Serpentard après tout.

**\- Je vous le jure**, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et pour un peu cela ressembla presque à un serment. Ils sentirent presque leur magie se faire échos l'une à l'autre, mais furent suffisamment malin pour ne pas répondre à l'appel magique. Pas question de rajouter la magie d'un serment éternel à cette soirée ! Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance l'un l'autre pour garder le secret sans invoquer la magie.

**\- C'est une promesse alors**, souffla la jeune fille, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire, ses oreilles toujours aussi rouges entre ses boucles de cheveux.

**\- C'est une promesse**, souffla-t-il en échos et il lui lança encore l'un de ses regards étranges. Un regard qui semblait vouloir lui dire tant de choses, mais brillant aussi d'une puissante détermination à ne rien laisser paraître.

Que ce passait-il au juste derrière ses yeux noirs ? Elle n'en savait rien… Mais elle commençait doucement à vouloir percer ce mystère, et découvrir tout ce qu'il cherchait à lui cacher… Même si elle ne pouvait ignorer qu'elle avait aussi un peu peur de lui maintenant qu'elle connaissait le pouvoir étrange que ses baisers semblaient avoir sur ses capacités mentales.

**\- Bonne nuit Miss Granger**, lâcha-t-il enfin en lui faisait un très léger signe de la tête.

Elle s'entendit souffler un « **Bonne nuit Professeur** » mais c'est mécaniquement, l'esprit à des années lumières, qu'elle fit volt face pour s'avancer vers l'escalier principal. Elle grimpait à peine la première marche lorsque le sorcier l'appela à nouveau.

**\- Oh j'oubliai, Miss Granger**, lui dit-il alors qu'elle se retournait pour le regarder. **Je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor pour avoir plusieurs fois utilisé un langage inapproprié durant la soirée. Et aussi pour avoir tenté de m'agresser sexuellement. **

**\- Je ne vous ai pas… !** Commença-t-elle, vexée et en colère, mais aussi un peu paniquée que quelqu'un puisse les entendre. Elle scanna les escaliers et le hall du regard pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours bien désert avant d'ajouter, plus doucement : …**Agressé sexuellement, Monsieur. Je vous signal que vous faites deux fois ma taille, si j'avais vou…**

**\- Et j'ajoute cent points à Gryffondor, Miss Granger**, la fit-il taire avant qu'elle lui ne fasse un scandale pour sa petite boutade. Et lorsqu'elle referma la bouche et écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant lui, il ajouta d'une voix calme et grave : **Pour un baiser particulièrement mémorable.**

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Et elle fut totalement incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire avant qu'il ne fasse rapidement volt face pour disparaitre vers les cachots dans une envolé de robes noires.

Il était partit en moins de deux secondes mais il fallut bien deux minutes à Hermione pour réussir à reprendre ses esprits et à tenter à nouveau d'escalader les escaliers pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

Une fois à bond port -sans qu'elle ne se rappel comment exactement les escaliers avaient réussi à la ramener jusque là ou si elle avait oui ou non donné le bon mot de passe à la Grosse Dame-, Hermione esquiva du mieux qu'elle pût ses amis. Ils lui demandaient tous pourquoi elle avait raté le dîner, et pourquoi elle était rouge comme une tomate et toute essoufflée. Elle les ignora simplement, incapable de leur répondre et la tête complètement ailleurs. Et elle alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Oubliant son estomac criant famine, oubliant ses orteils encore glacés dans ses chaussures -qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever, elle se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit. Le visage enfoncé dans son oreille, Hermione tenta simplement de calmer son petit cœur battant la chamade pendant de très longues minutes.

Et quand elle sembla enfin retrouver ses esprits, et prit réellement conscience de tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, et avec _qui_, la jeune fille fut heureuse de pouvoir étouffer ses cris hystériques à travers son oreiller.

.

.

.

Les mois passèrent et ils ne reparlèrent jamais de l'_incident_. Bien sûr que non.

Pas même au lendemain de cette étrange soirée quand toute l'école découvrit la nouvelle décoration verdoyante de Gui magique à travers le fameux couloir de pierre menant jusqu'aux serres.

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école en un rien de temps et avant même la fin de la matinée tous les élèves –et les enseignants- s'étaient rendus sur place pour constater la magie par eux même. McGonagall avait même dû faire condamner le couloir car trop d'élève cherchait à se jeter dedans en espérant que quelqu'un vienne les libérer d'un baiser. Autant dire que plus d'un crétin se retrouva bloqué sous la neige à l'heure du repas de midi, et la directrice elle-même dû en appeler au pouvoir du ministère pour les libérer de l'enchantement et ainsi leur éviter l'hypothermie quand il fut clair que certain d'entre eux allaient passé la nuit là.

Durant des semaines les branches du Gui n'avaient pas faiblit, ses feuilles dansant sous le vent jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver. Et ce n'est qu'au début du printemps que la plante magique avait décidée de fleurir définitivement avant de disparaître peu à peu. Au plus grand bonheur du professeur Chourave qui en avait assez de devoir faire un détour de plusieurs centaine de mètres pour se rendre à ses serres depuis des mois.

Malgré le mystère du Gui et les questions et rumeurs incessantes dans toute l'école, Hermione et Snape gardèrent fidèlement le secret. Honorant la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait, ils ne parlèrent à personne de leur _intime_ implication dans cette affaire.

Et au fil des semaines, il fut évident que personne ne savait, et que personne ne saurait jamais.

Ils s'assuraient que cela en reste ainsi en ne s'adressant la parole quand cas d'extrême nécessité en classe. Et Ils ne se regardaient _quasiment_ jamais durant les repas où lorsqu'ils se croisaient par hasard au détour d'un couloir. Et là encore Snape surveillait si férocement le plafond des yeux qu'elle était sûre qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué si elle avait commencé à porter une cravate Serpentard ou a marcher sur la tête.

C'était mieux ainsi. Il était son professeur après tout, se disait-elle.

Et leur baiser échangé n'était qu'un tout petit grain de sable sans importance dans la dynamique scolaire qu'ils avaient toujours appliqué, et qu'ils appliquaient plus que jamais, dans leur relation professeur/élève. Il n'y avait pas de regard nerveux ou –pire- d'amoureux transi entre eux. Ils ne se touchaient pas non plus, s'évitant même subtilement lors des travaux pratiques où lorsque Severus passait entre les rands lors d'un contrôle. Il la savait suffisament studieuse pour ne pas la soupçonner de tricherie et préférait largement contourner son pupitre pour continuer sa ronde plutôt que de risquer de l'approcher de trop près.

Hermione lui en était particulièrement reconnaissante. Car même si son professeur n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, elle ne cessait de ressasser les évènements de cette soirée de Décembre et avait parfois toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et même si elle adorait les sensations que cela lui procurait, elle ne pouvait se risquer à mettre en péril sa scolarité.

Ou risquer de s'humilier devant toute la classe en se tortillant comme une idiote sur sa chaise.

Car elle était à présent un membre à part entière du club des idiotes (et idiots) qui fantasment sur l'un de ses professeurs ! Tellement typique ! Mais pour sa défense, elle avait –contrairement à toutes les autres- déjà goûté au fruit défendu. Et de ne pas pouvoir recommencer devenait peu à peu une torture pour la jeune sorcière… Ses lèvres fines avait été si douces, si chaudes, si accueillantes. Et ses bras puissants qui avaient réussis à la soulever comme si elle ne pesait rien…

Mais non…

Elle ne pouvait pas.

C'était un professeur ! Et elle avait des Aspics à réussir. C'était contre le règlement, et contre tout raisonnement logique. Elle ne pouvait pas … Et elle ne le ferait donc pas…

Non vraiment… Lui sauter dessus en plein cours pour lui arracher ses vêtements et l'embrasser à en perdre la tête n'était pas une bonne idée du tout…

…Pourtant elle n'oubliait pas que le lendemain de l'incident elle était retourné à la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches sur les propriétés du Gui magique. Après tout, si elle devait à nouveau se retrouver bloqué en dessous de la maudire plante -avec quelqu'un d'autre que Snape…- elle voulait trouver le moyen de se libérer sans avoir à s'humilier une nouvelle fois. Hermione avait alors trouvé bien plus qu'elle ne le cherchait et c'est dans un petit livre d'à peine quelques pages aux croquis poussiéreux et délavés qu'elle avait découvert les vrai propriétés de la plante magique.

Le Gui ne faisait pas que bloquer les sorciers en les obligeant à s'embrasser comme des idiots !

Au contraire, il choisissait parfois de laisser passer certaines personnes sous ses branches sans leur lancer d'enchantement d'emprisonnement. Et lorsque la plante piégeait enfin un sorcier, sa magie ne faisait pas apparaître n'importe qui devant lui...

« _Le Gui Magique révèle les amours secrets et les désirs interdits._ »

En lisant ces lignes la sorcière avait presque faillit s'étouffer. Et Madame Pince fut obligée d'intervenir et de lui asséner une grande tape dans le dos pour de pas la voir avaler sa langue et tourner de l'œil au beau milieu de sa bibliothèque. La jeune fille avait réussi miraculeusement à garder son calme devant la bibliothécaire, et elle avait passé nerveusement son malaise pour une erreur qu'elle avait fait à un contrôle de botanique et dont elle ne prenait conscience que maintenant. Bien heureusement pour elle tout le château la prenait déjà pour une folle depuis le milieu de sa première année et Madame Pince ne demanda pas plus d'explication avant de repartir derrière son bureau. Hermione l'entendit tout de même souffler dans sa barbe un faible : « **Et c'est censée être la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération…** ». Mais elle n'y avait prêté aucune attention, préférant lire la fin du texte.

Et il s'avéra bien vite que le Gui n'attendait pas qu'un simple baiser pour libérer les deux sorciers piégés.

Il fallait que ce soit un baiser d'Amour... « _Une déclaration magique faite l'un à l'autre._ »

Rien de comparable à un serment ou à une union de mariage magique classique, le Gui permettait simplement aux sorciers d'ouvrir leur cœur et de laisser leur amour secret et/ou leurs désirs inavouables de faire surface l'instant d'un unique baiser. C'était un cadeau magique pour tous ceux qui n'osaient s'avouer leurs sentiments profonds…

Elle avait finit par refermer le petit livre et avait renversé sa chaise derrière elle dans sa précipitation à s'enfuir de la bibliothèque en courant, les joues et les oreilles écarlates devant le regard surpris de Madame Pince. Hermione lui avait lancé un remerciement à moitié hystérique et la vieille dame n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre commentaire, ou même de lui hurler qu'elle repartait avec le livre de botanique sous le bras sans avoir signé le registre, avant de la voir disparaître à travers le couloir comme une folle.

Elle était déjà loin quand Madame Pince avait finalement sifflé entre ses dents : « **La sorcière la plus dérangée de sa génération oui ! **»

Bien évidemment Hermione ne parla à personne de ces découvertes, que ce soit avec ses amis ou avec son professeur. Non seulement parce qu'elle avait promis à Snape de ne pas parler à ses amis – ni à personne d'autre- de leur petit baiser échangé. Et il était aussi hors de question qu'elle aborde le sujet avec lui, et ce même s'ils n'avaient pas déjà décidé l'un et l'autre de ne plus jamais s'adresser la parole de toute leur vie.

Seulement, maintenant… Elle savait… Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas apparut sous ce Gui magique, devant _lui_, totalement par hasard. Sa magie l'avait appelé et le Gui les avait retenus jusqu'à ce que Snape trouve enfin le courage de lui faire une déclaration d'Amour cachée derrière un baiser passionné.

Hermione avait encore un peu de mal à y croire mais – après avoir vérifié d'autres sources- les informations du petit livre de Botanique semblaient parfaitement véridiques. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que depuis le début le sombre sorcier l'avait attendu _elle.._.

Ça ne faisait qu'ajouter à ses petits fantasmes lorsqu'elle se retrouvait devant lui. Elle faisait mine de l'ignorer mais elle ne cessait de penser à lui, à son baiser et aux propriétés magique du Gui. Elle y pensait constamment. Lorsqu'elle se promenait seule dans le parc, ou qu'elle étudiait à la bibliothèque. Seule le soir dans son lit, quand elle osait penser à lui tout en glissant ses doigts sous l'élastique de son pyjama, et même –à sa plus grande honte- lorsqu'elle était en plein repas, entourée de centaines d'autres élèves. Mais encore une fois, pas question de risquer sa réputation ou sa scolarité à cause de quelques soit disant sentiments d'amours interdits que son professeur –d'après « _Miracles et Botanique, édition 1789_ »- pouvait bien couver secrètement à son égard. Et elle n'allait quand même pas faire une montagne pour un simple baiser de rien du tout échangé sous une stupide branche de gui.

…Car ce baiser ne voulait rien dire ! Rien du tout !

Elle n'avait eut aucun mal à oublier le baiser de folie échangé avec Ron durant la bataille finale. Cela n'avait rien signifié. Si ce n'est qu'ils s'aimaient énormément et qu'ils avaient eut besoin de se raccrocher à un peu d'amour et d'humanité alors qu'ils croyaient mourir ce soir là. Ils avaient compris peu de temps après qu'ils s'aimaient comme un frère et une sœur et cela n'avait pas été plus loin. Un baiser ce n'était rien, vraiment… Que ce soit avec Ron ou avec Snape…

La jeune sorcière fut si têtue à s'en convaincre qu'elle arriva jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme sans plus jamais se retrouver seule dans la même pièce avec son professeur. Et sans jamais les mettre, ni l'un ni l'autre, dans une nouvelle situation embarrassante. Elle fit tout son possible pour oublier le maudit Gui, et ce fut un peu plus facile au printemps quand toutes preuves de l'incident disparurent en même temps que les dernières fleurs sous les arches du couloir de pierre.

Ses efforts de mises à distances égalèrent les efforts de son professeur à l'ignorer également, et ils finirent l'année scolaire sans que personne ne se doute quoi que ce soit.

.

.

.

L'année suivante tout changea.

Hermione n'était plus élève à Poudlard et se lançait toute entière dans sa nouvelle vie d'adulte. Elle quitta la maison de ses parents après un été passé avec eux et se trouva une chambre d'étudiante avant sa rentrée à la faculté de Magie. Elle trouva même un petit boulot de serveuse dans un café moldu –pour éviter que la Gazette du sorcier ne la harcèle devant les clients pour avoir un scoop-, histoire de se faire un peut d'argent de poche et de goûter à la vie réelle d'une étudiante Londonienne.

C'était une nouvelle vie pour une nouvelle Hermione, la guerre définitivement derrière elle.

Snape quand à lui quitta l'enseignement, et la nouvelle de sa démission explosa littéralement dans la presse pendant des semaines. Hermione avait quitté Poudlard depuis la fin juin et, bien sûr, ne lui avait plus parlé en privé depuis cette fameuse soirée sous le Gui. Elle regrettait de ne jamais avoir eut l'occasion de reparler avec lui de ce qu'il s'était passé. Car même après tout ce temps la jeune femme avait encore un million de question dans la tête chaque fois qu'elle repensait à lui. Des questions, mais aussi des sensations toujours un peu plus brûlantes. Et elle sentait son ventre se tordre de nervosité chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur une photo de lui ou de Poudlard dans la Gazette.

Grâce au journal elle s'était tenue au courant de sa démission et du nouveau bisness de potions qu'il avait réussi à monter sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et bien sûr depuis elle n'avait pas osé remettre les pieds au Chemin de Traverse, au risque de le croiser au détour d'une rue ou de se retrouver devant son magasin. Son petit cœur ne l'aurait peut-être pas supporté.

Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas que la prochaine fois qu'ils pourraient enfin se voir elle soit de nouveau obligé de l'ignorer. Ou de faire stupidement _comme si_ leur baiser sous le Gui n'avait jamais eut lieu et qu'elle n'avait à présent plus aucune raison de lui adresser la parole si ce n'est pour lui dire « bonjour » ou « au revoir ».

Non, elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Alors elle avait évité le Chemin de Traverse.

Pas qu'elle ait eut le temps d'aller faire les boutiques de toute façon avec son entrée à la faculté magique de Londres et son nouveau petit boulot. Ses études restaient sa plus garde priorité dans sa vie, bien avant Snape. Et Dieu merci pour elle !

Mais elle était tout de même un peu triste.

Et plus encore ce soir.

Parce qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard. Juste pour ce soir.

Pour une soirée exceptionnelle de Noël qui rassemblait d'anciens élèves, des sixièmes et septièmes année, des sorciers du ministère et d'ancien membre de l'Ordre. Étant elle-même une héroïne de guerre, et cerveau du Trio d'Or, Hermione avait bien évidemment fait partit des invités.

Tout comme Snape.

Mais il n'était pas apparus au cours de la soirée, que ce soit pendant le dîner d'ouverture, ou au bal qui avait finit tard dans la nuit. Elle avait demandé discrètement à McGonagall si elle n'avait tout simplement pas oublié d'inviter l'ancien professeur. Mais non, la directrice n'avait pas oublié et Snape avait sans aucun doute décidé de ne tout simplement pas venir.

Apparemment il avait été très clair sur l'horreur de remettre un jour les pieds dans cette école sans une très bonne raison au moment où il avait finit de faire ses valises et juste avant de claquer violemment les grandes portes du château derrière lui.

Et ce soir, alors qu'il avait été un des invités d'honneurs, et alors même qu'elle l'avait attendu toute la soirée en espérant pouvoir lui parler, il n'était pas venu.

Déçue, Hermione avait décidé de finir la soirée seule, errant presque comme une âme en peine dans les jardins de l'école tout en se traitant mentalement d'idiote.

A quoi s'était-elle attendue après tout ?

… Maudit Gui. Maudit livre de botanique qui l'avait hanté durant tous ces mois… A tel point qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rendu à la bibliothèque et qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour ignorer les nombreux hiboux de relance envoyés par Madame Pince. Des relances de plus en plus sévères et nombreuses depuis que la jeune fille avait définitivement quitté l'école.

Hermione espérait simplement qu'elle finirait par l'oublier…Sans vraiment y croire vu la manière avec laquelle la bibliothécaire l'avait regardé durant toute la soirée.

La sorcière soupira et resserra sa lourde cape autour de son cou et autour de la robe élégante et verte émeraude qu'elle avait achetée inutilement pour l'occasion. La seule personne à qui elle avait voulut la montrer ne s'était jamais montrée et la sorcière se retint presque de grogner de dépit en se souvenant qu'elle avait dépensé pas moins d'un mois de salaire pour pouvoir se la payer.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bête quand cet instant.

L'hiver était tout aussi glacial que l'année dernière et elle pouvait presque deviner les premiers flocons de neige tombant dans la pénombre à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les jardins à la lumière de son Lumos. Bien au chaud sous sa cape, elle commença à doucement remonter le long sentier d'un pas tranquille. Lui permettant ainsi de se vider un peu la tête avant de rentrer chez elle. Car il était à présent plus que temps qu'elle se fasse une raison. Cette cérémonie à Poudlard avait été sa meilleure chance de croiser à nouveau son ancien professeur. Et s'il avait décidé de ne pas se présente ce soir, c'était certain qu'il ne le ferait pas plus pour les cérémonies à venir. Comme elle ne se voyait pas non plus débarquer dans sa boutique en s'exclamant : « Hey Monsieur, salut ! Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes embrassé ? », il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire une croix sur lui et à l'oublier complètement.

…Si cela lui était seulement possible.

Au rythme de ses pensées Hermione décida d'emprunter le pont de bois pour sortir des limites de l'école. Une fois de l'autre côté du pont elle pourrait alors transplaner jusqu'à sa chambre d'étudiante à Londres.

Heureusement pour elle, et son humeur mélancolique, ses amis ne lui avaient pas trop posés de question quand elle avait décidé de les abandonner aux portes du château pour rentrer par elle-même. Ils étaient de toute façon tous trop bourrés pour faire encore attention à quoi que ce soit.

Première fois qu'ils avaient été autorisés à boire de l'alcool à Poudlard, et devant McGonagall en plus. Autant dire que Ron ne s'était pas gêné pour se mettre la race de sa vie. Et elle était sûre qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien si elle lui avouait demain matin qu'elle les avait surpris, lui et Malfoy, à se bécoter derrière une armure en fin de soirée. Comme elle n'était plus préfète, et qu'elle restait une bonne amie en toutes circonstances, Hermione s'était contenté de leur jeter un puissant sort de désillusion avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'aux toilettes pour fille. Elle ne savait pas comment leur petit échange s'était terminé, mais au moins personne d'autre qu'elle ne les avait remarqués. Et Ron avait finit par quitter la soirée en se tenant fermement à Harry pour ne pas s'écrouler sous un taux d'alcoolémie particulièrement élevé, un sourire béat et stupide collé au visage.

Hermione pouffa un peu toute seule en devinant qu'à un moment où à un autre Ron finirait pas faire son coming out. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre de voir la tête de Mme Weasley. Ou celle de Harry, quand il comprendrait que son meilleur ami était tombé amoureux de personne d'autre que de Draco Malfoy.

En tout cas Ron avait le mérite de faire encore plus fort qu'elle niveau choix de partenaire. Rien que pour ça elle pourrait l'applaudir. Après tout avec Snape, la chauve souris des cachots, le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, elle avait réussi à mettre la barre très haut. Mais Ron avait été encore meilleur –ou pire- qu'elle…

Franchement si elle n'avait elle-même pas vu le rouquin enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche du blond, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru !

Elle aurait tout aussi bien put mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Mais Hermione savait que ça allait bien plus loin que juste quelques caresses après une soirée bien arrosée… La première fois que ces deux là s'étaient embrassé ça avait été sous une de ses foutues branches de Gui magique.

…Ça voulait forcément dire quelque chose non ?

La sorcière arrivait doucement au bout du pont et admira une seconde le travail de reconstruction que le professeur Flitwitck avait réussi à mettre en œuvre pour reconstruire le pont de bois après que Neville et Seamus ne l'aient réduit en poussière lors de la bataille finale. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, le pont avait été reconstruit à l'identique jusque dans les moindres détails.

Elle en était presque à marcher le nez en l'air pour admirer la manière dont la structure de bois s'entremêlait sous le plafond vouté au dessus de sa tête lorsqu'elle repéra un petit bouquet de feuilles et de fleurs juste avant que le pont ne s'arrête et ne s'ouvre sur les terres extérieures du château. Elle s'approcha encore un peu, ne voulant un instant pas y croire, mais aussi un peu inquiète d'avoir effectivement raison…

Seulement il n'y avait pas de doute possible, il y avait bien un petit bouquet de Gui magique accroché au plafond de bois grâce à un petit ruban rouge. Et ce juste avant la sortie du pont.

**\- C'est une blague ?** Souffla-t-elle, en se retenant presque de renifler de dédain comme l'aurait si bien fait l'ancien maitre des cachots.

Elle tentait de soigner son petit cœur, et d'oublier sa déception de ne pas avoir croisé le sombre sorcier, et voilà que Poudlard remettait le couvert en essayant de la piéger sournoisement. McGonagall avait pourtant juré à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle avait fait retirer le Gui magique de l'école et qu'elle ne se laisserait plus avoir par les idées saugrenues de Dumbledor.

Et pourtant le Gui était bien là, et Hermione ne pouvait faire autrement que de passé dessous si elle voulait quitter Poudlard. Il lui restait bien la possibilité de faire demi tour et de prendre la sortie principale qui menait à une aire de transplanage ouverte spécialement pour l'occasion, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vraiment vouloir se taper une nouvelle demi heure de marche à travers le parc pour s'y rendre. Ses pieds peu habitués aux chaussures à talons commençaient à hurler de douleur après sa longue marche et elle était à présent si déprimée de solitude qu'elle ne voulait plus que rentrer chez elle, se couler un bon bain chaud et s'y noyer jusqu'à tout oublier.

Elle hésita un moment, réfléchissant à un moyen de se coller au mur pour éviter de passer _juste_ sous le Gui ou d'escalader le pont pour finir sa traversé de quelque mètre pendue dans le vide. Elle y réfléchit très sérieusement et se permit même de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus la balustrade de pierre pour vérifier si une chute de cette hauteur serait réellement fatale. Et yup ! Si elle tombait d'ici elle risquait de finir deux cent mètres plus bas, son corps s'écrasant sur la roche du domaine comme une crêpe! Avec la neige qui commençait en plus à tomber elle ne doutait pas que personne ne retrouverait son corps au moins avant le début du printemps.

Lorsqu'elle se détourna de la balustrade Hermione sursauta si fort en voyant apparaître une silhouette à la sortie du pont qu'elle fit un petit bond en arrière et poussa un petit cri qui résonna longuement à travers le gouffre sous ses pieds.

La lumière d'un Lumos éclaira alors le nouveau venu et elle reconnu son ancien professeur avant même qu'il ne remonte sa baguette à son visage pour lui permettre de mieux le voir. Et ils se fixèrent longuement. Hermione toujours aussi surprise de le découvrir en plein milieu du parc, presque en pleine nuit, mais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à présent qu'elle l'avait enfin devant elle.

Snape n'avait pas changé. Et évidemment il ne fit rien pour s'expliquer ou détendre l'atmosphère électrique qui montait peu à peu alors qu'ils continuaient à se fixer l'un l'autre sans rien dire.

…La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, l'un en face de l'autre, avec du Gui magique à proximité, ils avaient finis de se jeter dessus pour s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Ça, la sorcière n'était pas prête de l'oublier.

**\- Vous êtes en retard**, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

**\- Un sorcier n'est jamais en retard, ni en avance d'ailleurs. Il arrive toujours à point nommé**, répondit-il simplement.

Sa réponse réveilla un écho dans la mémoire de la jeune sorcière. Elle était convaincue d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, seulement pour l'instant elle s'en fichait complètement.

Jusqu'ici elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cette voix grave lui avait manquée et elle frissonna de l'entendre lui parler après tout ces longs mois.

**\- Mais vous avez raté le dîner**, dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine sous sa cape. **Et le bal**, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant un peu des yeux devant lui comme pour le gronder.

**\- Je n'avais envie d'aller à ni l'un ni l'autre**, souffla-t-il simplement dans son ton traînant si caractéristique.

**\- Que faites-vous là alors ?**

**\- Je suis devant vous, au milieu du parc de l'école et en pleine nuit,** lâcha-t-il en relevant son grand nez devant elle comme pour la narguer. **Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire, Miss Granger ?**

Elle se mordit la lèvre, un instant pas très sûre de sa réponse. Il était clairement entrain de se moquer d'elle mais elle était incapable de deviner jusqu'à qu'elle point.

**\- Que vous êtes venu pour me voir,** finit-elle par souffler doucement.

**\- Deux cent points pour Gryffondor**, la nargua-t-il un peu. Et Hermione en resta presque bouche bée de voir apparaître un petit sourire satisfait au coin de ses lèvres.

Pas de doute sa démission semblait lui avoir fait un bien fou. Elle ne l'avait jamais sentit aussi détendu à ses côtés.

… Mais c'était aussi peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient alors qu'elle n'était plus son élève.

**\- Comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver ?** Osa-t-elle lui demander. Plus pour détendre l'atmosphère que par réelle curiosité. Il l'avait trouvé, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

**\- Poudlard n'a jamais cessé de me considérer comme le directeur de l'école**, répondit-il patiemment, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. **Même après que Minerva ait repris le poste, ou après ma démission. Je pense que je garderai toute ma vie certains pouvoirs sur ses terres. Et c'était facile de savoir où vous étiez.**

Le velouté de sa voix quand il parla d'elle l'a fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

**\- C'est donc vous qui…,** souffla-t-elle nerveusement avant de se mordre une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure.

Devant le léger froncement de sourcils de son ancien professeur et alors qu'il semblait clair qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire, Hermione leva simplement son Lumos en direction du plafond du pont de bois. A sa grande surprise Snape releva ses deux sourcils de surprise et fixa la branche de Gui un long moment avant de souffler d'une voix rauque :

**\- Minerva m'avait pourtant juré de ne plus jamais recommencer.**

**\- Ce n'est pas vous alors ?** Demanda la sorcière, secrètement très déçue.

**\- Certainement pas**, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. **J'ai moi-même brûlé toutes les branches restantes l'année dernière et je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'amuserai maintenant à en accrocher dans le parc de l'école. Je vous rappel que je ne travail plus ici.**

**\- Oh…,** fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à répondre. Sa déception se voyant très clairement sur son visage cette fois.

Snape la regarda longuement sans rien dire, ses yeux sombres fixés sur elle tandis qu'elle resserrait un peu plus fort les pans de sa cape autour d'elle pour se redonner contenance. Elle fouilla la pénombre du parc derrière la silhouette du sorcier, plus très sûre de réussir à le regarder en face sans risquer de se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine.

Merde à « _Miracles et Botanique, edition 1789_ » qui s'était bien foutu de sa gueule apparemment !

Lorsque Severus vit les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuer dangereusement de larmes il ajouta précipitamment:

**\- Mais ce soir, ça ne me dérange pas. Pas si… **Et il hésita longuement avant de détourner les yeux et de continuer: **Pas si c'est avec vous... Et vous n'êtes plus mon élève à présent…**

**\- Oh…,** répéta-t-elle encore bêtement.

Et elle ne réfléchit pas plus loin que la sensation de chaleur qui venait tout juste d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle rassembla tout le courage de sa maison et fit un pas en avant pour finalement se retrouver plantée juste sous la branche de Gui magique.

S'était peut-être stupide de faire ça. Après tout elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il aurait été capable de l'abonner là, prisonnière du Gui sans appeler personne pour l'aider, s'il décidait finalement qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

Mais si elle faisait confiance à ce qu'il venait de lui dire et aux rougeurs qu'elle voyait apparaître sur ses joues pâles sous la lumière de son Lumos, elle n'avait décidément rien à perdre à tenter un peu le Diable…

Il n'y avait finalement qu'un seul moyen de savoir si le livre de Botanique disait vrai sur les Amours secrets révélés par le Gui magique. Et, avec de la chance, elle n'aurait pas acheté cette fichu robe pour rien… Ni les sous-vêtements en dentelles assortis.

Snape ne souffla pas un mot et resta parfaitement immobile lorsqu'elle se retrouva bloquée sous le Gui, les semelles de ses chaussures se collant au pont en bois et l'empêchant de s'avancer plus loin. Pourtant elle vit parfaitement ses yeux sombres briller lorsqu'il les posa sur elle. Et sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement lorsqu'Hermione leva doucement sa main libre vers lui pour l'inviter à la rejoindre.

Il se passa de longues et interminables secondes durant lesquelles est crût presque qu'il allait la planter là. Puis, lentement, il s'avança.

Le maitre des potions baissa sa baguette, la lumière de son Lumos se mêlant à celui de la sorcière tandis qu'il attrapait très délicatement la main qu'elle lui tendait et s'arrêtait tout près d'elle, juste sous le Gui.

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et, hésitant rien qu'une seconde devant ses lèvres, elle finit par déposer lentement sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle savoura sa chaleur, et Severus lâcha un long soupir en même temps qu'elle avant qu'elle ne se recule tout aussi doucement.

**\- Ce n'était pas un **_**vrai**_** baiser ça**, souffla-t-il enfin quand elle réussi à soulever ses paupières soudainement lourdes pour le regarder.

Hermione frissonna de plaisir sous le timbre grave de sa voix, l'odeur du sorcier lui faisant définitivement perdre la tête.

**\- Peut-être qu'il va falloir que vous me montriez comment donner un vrai baiser alors**, répondit-elle dans un petit sourire, ses lèvres jamais vraiment très loin des siennes.

**\- N'est ce pas ce que j'ai déjà fait l'année dernier ? **Se permit-il de dire en lui taquinant la joue de son grand nez.

**\- Ça fait trop longtemps…**, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux de plaisir sous les caresses du sorcier.

Sa main lui frôlait la nuque par-dessus sa cape, la touchant à peine. Elle se mit un peu plus sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses petites mains sur ses épaules pour mieux tendre ses lèvres vers lui.

\- **J'ai oublié, **glissa-t-elle tout près de sa bouche, son souffle se mélangeant au sien dans l'atmosphère glacé.

**\- Alors je vais devoir faire en sorte à ce que vous ne l'oubliez pas cette fois**, lâcha-t-il encore d'une voix plus grave et veloutée que jamais, avant de plaquer à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui offrir un baiser renversant et totalement inoubliable.

Et Hermione n'oublia jamais ce qu'il lui fit d'autre cette nuit là… Ni toutes les autres nuits qui suivirent d'ailleurs.

.

.

.

Les deux amoureux secrets étaient déjà loin quand McGonagall et Chourave arrivèrent devant le pont le lendemain matin. Elles se grattèrent la tête de longues minutes en découvrant une nouvelle poussée magique et incontrôlable de Gui sur toute la longueur du pont de bois. La professeur de botanique ignorait pourquoi le Gui se comportait aussi follement et la directrice ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas sentit à travers l'école la magie qu'il avait fallut dégager pour un tel enchantement. Et elle eut beau jurer ses grands Dieux que JAMAIS elle n'avait à nouveau autorisé l'utilisation du Gui magique dans l'enceinte de l'école, personne ne la crut.

Pour ajouter à son humeur ce matin là, MacGonagall avait aussi dû répondre à des élèves furieux qui lui avait littéralement sauté dessus devant les jarres de verres contenant les points pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Et alors que l'ensemble de la maison Gryffondor se pavanait fièrement dans le hall pendant que tout les autres hurlaient au scandale, elle fut incapable d'expliquer pourquoi leur maison avait tout à coup deux cents points d'avance. Ni même qui avait bien put le leur donner.

Exactement comme l'année dernière à la même période, toute l'école y alla de milles et unes rumeurs et théories plus folles les unes que les autres. Mais bien sûr, ni les élèves et ni la directrice ne se doutèrent jamais de l'implication de Severus et Hermione dans toute cette histoire. Après tout Granger avait quitté la réception en même tant que la plupart des invités, et personne ne l'avait vu prendre le chemin du pont de bois. Quand à Snape, les gens pensaient tous qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas mit les pieds à Poudlard de la soirée. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, vu qu'il se trouvait pile aux limites de l'école lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son ancienne élève sous le Gui magique.

Mais comme personne ne les avait vu ni s'embrasser sous le Gui, ni disparaître ensemble dans la pénombre comme les deux amoureux secrets qu'ils étaient, personne ne se douta jamais de rien...

… Du moins jusqu'à ce que Severus ne demande la main d'Hermione l'année suivante et que cette dernière décide, à la surprise général, de se marier avec un bouquet de gui magique orné d'un ruban rouge dans les mains.

**FIN**

**99Karie**

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

C'est vrai que le rythme est un peu rapide et branlant, avec les nombreuses coupures temporelles, mais j'avais juste besoin d'écrire cette histoire le plus vite possible pour me la sortir de la tête :p

A la base je voulais la terminer quand Snape renvois Hermione à la tour Gryffondor après leur premier baiser.

Puis je me suis dit que j'aurai surement hurlé pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire si j'avais été moi-même une lectrice.

Et qu'il fallait que j'aille au bout de leur relation naissante, sans trop chercher à rajouter pleins de chapitres - inutiles à mes yeux- Au risque de voir ce one-shot finir au cimetière de mes nombreux projets inachevé.

... Et plus ça va, plus je me dis qu'Eternity pour bien son nom...

...ça me fait aussi tout drôle de ne pas poster une fic raiting M pour une fois...

XD

Review ?

( Spécial dédicace à **NonowX3** -si tu es là ;p- J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que tu m'as dit sur les verbes à l'infinitif et mes "é" à la place de mes "ée" ou "ées", et même si j'avoue n'avoir fait aucun effort pour cette fic je vais quand même aller voir sur Google pour tenter de ne plus faire la faute ! Merci du conseil ! )

PS: "Un sorcier n'est jamais en retard. Ni en avance d'ailleurs..." = Réplique de Gandalf XD


End file.
